Cache memory is used by processing units to reduce the average time to access memory, i.e., stored instructions and/or data, and thereby avoid processing delays, or latency, due to the processor waiting on the receipt of required instructions and/or data. Cache memory can be accessed more quickly than main memory or external memory stores due to its closer physical proximity to the CPU and a configuration that is designed for fast access with reduced overhead. Therefore by moving blocks of data from main memory, or external memory to cache memory, prior to use, the majority of CPU memory accesses may be faster cache memory accesses, thereby allowing the CPU to process data and instructions at frequencies closer to the designed operational frequency of the CPU.